The use of barcode and other indicia scanners have become prevalent in retail, shipping, and logistics. There are a number of different types of scanners, and each provides benefits and shortcomings. Handheld or “gun” scanners are generally held by a user and used by facing the scanner along a line-of-sight toward a code indicia (e.g., barcode) on an object. Handheld scanners enable the user to estimate a scanning volume of the handheld scanner, and may also use a light, such as a laser, to help guide a user in targeting the code indicia. Presentation scanners are readers that are used to read patterns formed by code indicia representative of a code on objects. Presentation scanners have the advantage of being able to be used by a user without having to be operated by a user's hand, thereby enabling the user to use two hands when handling objects being scanned. Presentation scanners, however, may be more of a challenge than handheld or other scanners due to having to position the object in front of the presentation scanner that is often facing the user or in a direction that is not in a line-of-sight of the user. More particularly, locating a code indicia on the object being scanned within a scanning volume of the presentation scanner is also challenging for users of presentation scanners.